Tides of Darkness: Book One
by Gambit58
Summary: The tides of darkness are coming and only those at Rosethorn Manor Slayer School stand in the way. Multi crossover
1. Chapter 1

Tides of Darkness

Introduction: Even though there is going to be some story to this chapter, most of this is to explain a few things about this story, first this is sort of a spin off of Scoobies and Wrestlers. I say 'sort of' because it uses the two made up characters from that story and it continues where it left off, but it can stand alone. This is a crossover between Buffy, Warcraft 3, WWE, Xena and a few others will be added or references to in this story. Plus there is going to be a number of made up characters of my own. Next, there are two characters I need to explain about. First let's start with Britney Spears, now this is not a put down on her, I know she going threw hell right now and I feel sorry for her. It's not my nature to get enjoyment off of other people's misery or tragedy. I don't believe what tabloids write, but I do think she's in a bad place right now and I hope she gets better and finds her way. Now that brings me to why I brought this up, the Britney in my story is different from the real one, of who she is and the path in life she took. If you read the other story, you would know that my Britney is half demon and that she left Hollywood to attend the slayer school in England in order to learn how to control the demon side. She never married what's his name…K-fed and never had kids. The second person I want to talk about is WWE's Lita, or Amy, her real name, like Britney, her life took a different path then the real one. If you read my other story, you'll know that she is a slayer and had a feud with Faith, but made up at the end. Unlike the real one, she never got involved with Edge, but she did break up with Matt Hardy and shortly after the fan's turned against her. Unable to take the boos and name calling from the fans, Lita left the WWE and came to the school to teach. On a personal note, I think its bullshit how she was treated by the fans, what happens in her personal life is nobody's business but her own and others involved. Also the way she left was bullshit, she should have gotten a better send off. By the way, I know Lita's real first name is Amy, but what is her real last name, if anyone could tell me, much appreciative

Now on to some background info, like what is The Guild?

Well The Guild is the opposite of Wolfram and Hart. Where Wolfram and Hart represent bad demons and bad people, The Guild takes care of good demons and good people. The Guild, like Wolfram and Hart, has been around for some time, but unlike Wolfram and Hart, The Guild isn't out in the open as much as Wolfram and Hart and preference to run thing from behind the scenes. The two know about each other and each other's plans, but have never fought with one another straight out, instead, they go at each other threw the companies they control or represent, like a Cold War. For example, the Monday Night Wars between the WWE and WCW, Turner and WCW were represented by Wolfram and Hart, where McMahon and the WWE were represented The Guild. Both powers have their hands in politics around the world and are working to gain more then the other. Currently, The Guild is supporting the Slayer School or as it's named Rosethorn Manor. The Guild is only a nick name, but it's the name for now, if anyone knows of a better name, let me know.

Next, the slayer school, Rosethorn Manor, and its history

Rosethorn Manor was established two months after the final episode of Buffy. It was originally owned by the old Watcher council. The public face of the school is a school for gifted young women, but it's actually a school for all the newly awaken slayers. Kind of like X-Men…okay, a lot like X-Men. The school is located in England, just three miles outside a town called Chorrol. The school is certified and for girls that haven't received a high school or middle school diploma, along with there slaying classes, they are required to take class there at that level and receive one. After that they can focus completely on classes for slaying. Due to attacks by the Undead Cult and Giles being turned, the school has been force to turn to The Guild for help. The Guild has provided an upgrade in security, which includes Guild security guards, GPS locaters in all school vehicles, cell phones with locaters for all the students and faculty, and much more. Recently the school has opened its doors to any young woman with extraordinary abilities; however, Britney is the only non-slayer student. (Yes, Chorrol is from The Elder Scrolls 4)

The Undead Cult?

Little is known about the Undead Cult other then that they are death worshipers dedicated to snuff out the light in the world. They see the slayers as a threat to their plans and declared a secret war against them. They were responsible for magically brain washing Giles, and turning him against the school. Even though Robert, Buffy, and Calla have wiped out many of their groups, they keep coming back. It's almost impossible to capture one for info as each one has a mystical suicide ability that they use to avoided capture. Many in Cult are necromancers and are very powerful at controlling the dead, but for some reason can't control vampires.

What kind of name is Chorrol?

Chorrol is a name I got from a game, for this story it's a made up town located near the slayer school. Even though the town accepts tourists, it's more of a closed off town, because many of its residents aren't human, and even though some aren't human, they just trying to live an undisrupted simple live. Even though the residents of this town didn't get along with the old Watcher Council, because the old council was dedicated to wiping out anything that wasn't human, Buffy has convince them that the new school isn't training the slaying to go after every demon and monster, just the bad ones. Since then the town has lived in peace with Rosethorn Manor and even protects its secret as the Manor protects the town's secret.

The story so far…

The story actually began right after the end of Scoobies and Wrestlers, but I'm not starting all the way back then, instead I'm going to sum it up. Basically, near the end of the last story, things weren't going well at the manor, Giles was acting funny and there were several demon attacks on the school, one in which Robert was injured. Buffy left the WWE, to come and investigate. Once she got back, she learned from Robert and Calla that they suspended that Giles was behind the attacks. At first Buffy didn't believe it, but after doing further investigations, she learned that Giles wasn't himself and he was being controlled some how. He had been brain washed by some cult called the Undead Cult and was now trying to destroy the school from the inside. Giles had even leaded the demons that had attacked the school to the school himself. Buffy then subdued Giles and had Willow try and undo the magical brain wash, but every attempt failed. That is when Robert and Calla suggested that they get help from The Guild. Being part of the Guild, Robert and Calla told them that they could trust them and they could even gain help from them in protecting the School. Buffy and everyone else were skeptical at first but then decided to give it a try. Since then The Guild has helped them in their fight against the Undead Cult and also taken Giles to one of their hospital to try and break the hold the Cult has over him. Buffy and the gang started a campaign against the Cult and succeeded in wiping a large number of the Cult out, but no matter how many they killed, there were always more. Around five months later, the Undead Cult when into hiding. Buffy decides to return to the WWE after Faith was seriously injured and had to leave herself. The Cult hasn't been heard from since, until recently.

Major Characters- this section is mainly to explain some of my made up characters, but all so to give some background on the not made up characters

Willow- One of the founding member of the School and one of the original Scooby members. Willow teaches protection against the dark arts and Computer tech class. After she was unsuccessful in breaking the cults hold on Giles, she has had many doubts about how her magic will hold up against theirs

Spike- After helping Angel to destroy Wolfram and Hart's inner circle, Spike needed a place to hide. He found it with the school and the Guild. After becoming a member of the Guild, Wolfram and Hart wouldn't touch him and in return, he teaches. He is currently teaching Kickboxing and literature. He is also currently having a secret affair with Amy (Lita).

Britney Spears- When her demon half became active, she needed someone or someplace to teach how to control it. Following the advice from Buffy, she came to Rethan Manor. She eventually learned how to control her new found strength and abilities and could have gone back to her Hollywood life, but found herself not wanting to leave. She signed up for some combat related classes and to this date, hasn't any plans on leaving. Some believe the reason she doesn't leave is do to her romantic involvement with Robert, and some believe it's because she found a new home and friends at the school and she's afraid she'll loose them if she leaves. Whatever the reason is, it's still up in the air.

Amy (Lita) - After her breakup with Matt Hardy became public news and wrestling fans turned against her. Amy found she had lost her love for wrestling and decided to leave it. However she didn't have any idea what she was going to do next. That when Buffy suggested she teaches at the school. Amy liked the idea right away, and headed for the school where she found a new home and place in life. She and Spike have been having behind close doors encounters which are basically sexual but deep in her heart she hopes Spike will be able to commit to something more in the future. Amy is by the rules when it comes to the students and is often strict but it comes out of concern for the girls. Amy teaches Physical education and Spanish.

Robert Porter- An immortal that came to the school shortly after Buffy and the other first found it, he has been there ever since. He looks like he's in his mid-twenties, but his real age is unknown and many have guessed and wondered. The reason he hasn't told anyone is a secret that in know only by Calla and Britney. He is a Guild member and has done many jobs for them. However he has, in the past, turned down a job or two that he didn't believe in. Robert is in love with Britney, but shares a close bond with Calla, who he sees as a friend and mentor. He's gone by a few different last names in the past, he currently going by Porter. Robert teaches Weapons Combat and history.

Kennedy: One of the founding members and Willow's girlfriend. She was with Buffy and the gang when they shut down the Hell mouth at Sunnydale and was a big supporter of the school. Even though it's not her fault, Kennedy often feels a little guilt about what happened to Giles. Kennedy only teaches basic slayers skills and survival but she also assists other teachers and fills in for them when their out. She also helps with any paper work that needs taking care of. (One other last name I need to know, if anyone does know it, please let me know)

Sarah Miller: A young woman of twenty, Sarah is a student at the school and Britney's roommate. Sarah and Britney share a sister like friendship but looking at them you would see it. Where Britney is in to pop music, Sarah is in to rock. Britney has ears pierced; Sarah has her ears pierced, but also has a nose piercing. Sarah is a promising student and loves being a slayer. She has a defensive nature but her heart is in the right place as she gets defensive against anyone who insults or threats her friends. Sarah also has a crush on Spike, but doesn't know about the secret affair.

Calla Porter: Calla is an immortal like Robert, but she has been around much longer. If fact she is one of the longest living. Once know as Callisto, she led a bloody massacre across ancient Greece in the name of revenge. Some where alone the line she…sort of changed her ways. Calla shares a close bond with Robert and that brings in to question her comment to the school. Some believe that the only reason she is here is Robert and if he leaves, she would leave as well. Calla only teaches Mau Tie Kickboxing, a step up from the kickboxing that Spike teaches. Calla is a tough teacher and only has a few students and those students are usually hurting at the end of class. However, those few students that are taking her class are look at as serious slayers and plan to be slayers. Same thing with the last name as Robert.

Jennie Flinch: Jennie was a promising new watcher in the old watcher council and one of the survives after the attack on the old watcher council by the First. When the council was destroyed, she felt as if her life had fallen apart. Things got better when Giles contacted her and told her about the school and how he wants her to join as a teacher there. Jennie also assisted Giles in the job of running the school, so it was only natural that she became the new headmaster of the school after Giles was taken away. Jennie wasn't too happy about having the school join The Guild, but since everyone was for it and they needed the extra protection, she reluctantly agreed. Along with being Headmaster, she also teaches Math and Chemistry.

Now for the minor character, some will become major character in the future

Dr. Tyrone Carlson: Tyrone is one fourth demon, the demon part coming from his grandmother on his mother's side. Up to the age of five, he grew up in a village in Africa, but where his village prospered and grew, a lot in due to the hard work from his grandmother, the surrounding villages didn't due so well. Some people from one of the neighboring village became convinced that the reason their village was poor and his village was wealthy was because of his grandmother and that they should do something. They formed an angry mob and attacked his village. His grandmother held off the attacks while Tyrone's parents escaped with him, but unfortunately on the way out, he saw his grandmother cut down. There was nothing left of his village after the attack. Tyrone's parents brought him to the U.S. where he attended school. All the aspects were there for him to become bitter with revenge, but instead he decided to take the high road. He believed and still does, that it would be better to honor his grandmother's memory by saving lives, not destroying them. In doing so, he set on the path of becoming a doctor. He graduated at the top of his class in high school, and in collage. On his way to medical school, Tyrone was contacted and met with a Guild representative. The representative told him that his grandmother was a member and they asked him to be a guild doctor. Basically, along with his regular practice, he would help those who couldn't go to a regular hospital, due to certain reasons. Tyrone agreed and in turn, the guild paid his way threw medical school. Shortly after the slayer school joined The Guild, The Guild asked him to be the official doctor to the school, and after thinking it over for a few days, he agreed. He doesn't live at the school itself, but lives in a house in Chorrol, where he also runs a private practice.

Buffy: The most famous slayer and a founding member of the school. Buffy left the school for a short time to help out Xander, who also left to head to the WWE to help Stephanie. (As in the previous story). Once things were settled, Buffy came back to the school when Giles started acting strange. However, Buffy missed the WWE and soon return once the situation was handle at the School. Even though she isn't here, Buffy is kept in the loop and will return if needed. On a side note, Buffy was the first woman to win the WWE Championship when she beat JBL at the Royal Rumble, but then lost it to John Cena at Wrestlemania due to Stone Cold's interference.

Xander: One of the founding member, Xander couldn't find his place at the school and soon left to help a friend out who was in trouble, that being Stephanie McMahon. After a short time Stephanie and Xander fell in love and got married. Although Xander is willing to help in any way he can, he has no plans on return as he and Stephanie have had a daughter together and are both now running the WWE.

Stephanie: Stephanie thought her career in the WWE was over when she fell on bad terms with her father, but Stephanie found help when Xander, Buffy, and Faith arrived. She fell in love with Xander, and soon after he won control over the WWE for her. Steph in committed to helping the school any way she can, and will offer any resource at her control.

Faith: Another founding member, Faith headed to the WWE to help Xander and Steph, but soon found a home there. However, after a near career ending injury, due to Isabel, Kurt Angle, and JBL, Faith had to leave. The injury healed up four months later, but by that time, Buffy had returned, won the WWE Championship and was running strong. Faith felt if she returned, she and Buffy would eventually end up in a conflict and that was something she didn't want. Instead she took a new job offered to her as the new head of a new Angel Investigations. She runs it with two other slayers, Max and Ariel, and two half demons, Alec and Biggs. The new Angel Investigations is also a part of the Guild.

Keira Knightley: Yes the actress, she soon found out she was a slayer, but not willing to give up her career, she has shown up at the school from time to time for only a quick lesson or two. However, now that the Undead Cult wants all slayers dead, she has been keeping close contact and is always looking over her shoulder.

Dawn: Buffy's little sister, Dawn is currently attending Oxford. Her hopes are to become a teacher and teach at the school. She spends what free time she can at the school.

Keylala: Yes, the same demon cat from Inuyasha, at first look, he looks like a harmless cat with two tails, but when threaten or his friends threaten, in a blaze of fire he transforms into a large saber tooth cat with two tails. Keylala was found in the forest by the school by Britney and Sarah. They brought him back and nursed him back to health and since then, he has made the school his home and watches over the students and teachers. (I hope I spelled the name right)

Other teachers, students and security guards: Of course you couldn't run a school with the few characters I've written, there are others which will be in the story time to time and there are plenty of other student which will make a appears from time to time. Of course let's not forget the guards that patrol the school and are always will to help out.

Saiyan: Little is known about the history of Saiyans and if there is even a history. There's not that many around and hardly any that are members of The Guild. Robert, Britney and Calla are few that are members. Most of the saiyans are either working for Wolfram and Hart or for themselves. Saiyans have immense strength and speed and also a strong sense of smell. Some saiyans, for unknown reasons, have gain immortality, like Robert and Britney. There are different levels of immortality. Calla gain immortality threw other means and threw those means she lost the strong sense of smell that came with being a saiyan. Now she just has a finely tuned regular sense of smell. Saiyans have no demon face, except for Robert, in which his eyes turn completely black. It is believed the reason he can do that is because there is another type of demon within him, but it is yet unknown even to him. Well that's the basic on Saiyans other facts will be reveal later (Or just when I come up with them).

Last notes: Just one last thing, even though this story is basically a spin off of Scoobies and Wrestlers, it isn't going to follow all the facts that were presented in that story, some changes will occur. Also for all the Buffy fans, she will become a major character later, and so will some other characters later. Well that all you need to know, on with the story.

Oh, one last thing, the disclaimer: I do not own any of the character in this story that is from other shows and forms of entertainment. They are own by who ever owns them, I don't want to get into which owns which, because this is a multi crossover so there will be a lot. I do own the characters I came up with, although I don't have a patent on them.

Chapter 1: It could be worse

December '06

Britney ran threw the forest in the dead of night with no light but what was given from the stars in the sky. Her heart was racing and she was filled with fear. She was running for her life and heading back to the manor. She couldn't see a thing but the dark silhouette of the top of the trees. As she was running, tripping over unseen branches, she couldn't help but think about what got her here, not just what happen tonight, but all around.

She used to live a glamorous life in Hollywood with a career in singing. But then came the day when she started having trouble controlling her demon half and after time, it started having an affect on her life. Following the advise from a friend, Buffy, she when to a school, Rosethorn Manor, in order to learn and control her abilities. Once there, she was taught how to control her other half. However, once she had learned what she needed to learn, she could have left and gone back to her regular life, but she stayed at the school and continued taking other classes. There were several reasons why that she could think of to explain why she stayed, none of them important right now. What was in important was that was half reason why she's in her current situation. The other being what happen earlier tonight.

Earlier, her and another student, a slayer named Maria, decided to head into town and have some fun at the local tavern called O'Keefe's. Once they got there, a young man came running up to them and yelling for help. He said some strange men wear black clocks jumped him and his sister and then dragged his sister away and into the forest. Britney and Maria knew right away who they were, the Undead Cult had returned. Britney wanted to call for help, but something was blocking her and Marie's cell from getting a clear signal, so they didn't even know if they got threw. So Britney said they should go inside and use their phone, but the man insisted the longer they wait the bigger chance his sister would ended up dead. Maria agreed and told the man to show them the direction in which he saw them drag his sister off to. Britney didn't like this, but Marie said she was going and Britney can either stay here or come with her. Britney choose to go with Maria.

After a short travel threw the forest is where things really got bad, it turned out to be a trap. Out of the forest, Necromancers, members of the Undead Cult jumped out, including some Zombies under their control. Even the man, who they were helping, turned out to be part of the cult.

Britney and Maria fought off as many as they could, but they were outnumber and surrounded. Maria ended up opening a hole in their surrounding numbers and ordered Britney to run for it, but Britney refused to go. It wasn't until Maria yelled at her that if she didn't run for it, she would kick her ass. Britney, seeing that she had no other choice but to leave, ran for it and didn't look back. The only problem was that she lost her way in the dark of night. She thinks she is heading for the school, but wasn't sure. As she was running for the school, she tried her cell again, but it was knocked out of her hand by a branch while she was running and she couldn't see were it dropped, so she keep running.

Things could be worse for her, she could have got back to L.A., to her glamorous life and be safe, surrounded by people…who only cared about her for her wealth and fame. However she decided to stay with people that care about her for her…and now her life could come to an end. So which is a better spot to be in?

Britney suddenly trips and hits her head on fallen tree trunk on the ground. She knew the wound on her head wouldn't kill her; it was just making her loose consciousness. Whatever the cult sent after would kill her.

As Britney begins to fade out, she realizes that if she dies, she will have people that will miss her and not her fame and fortune.

On the roof of Rosethorn Manor, Robert stood with his eyes closed, breathing in the wind. Two people walk up behind him, Calla and Spike.

"We have a location on her" Calla said "or at least her phone, we're getting ready to head out"

"No need" Robert said "The wind is blowing in the right direction and I've got her scent" He opens his eyes and they are completely black

Robert then jumped off the three story building, lands on the ground with ease and takes off with amazing speed. Within seconds, he's across the large front lawn and over the front gate. The guard at the front gate just looks up, knowing who it was, he rolls his eyes and then sits back in his chair and continues watching his TV.

"He's always so over dramatic" Calla said and the followed him the same way

Spike walks to the edge of the roof "Right then…I'll go let everyone know what's up"

TBC

Theme music for the story-'Hold Me Thrill Me Kiss Me Kill Me' by U2

Music on this chapter-'Hey man nice shot' by Filter


	2. Chapter 2: Calla's Wraith

Tides of Darkness

Chapter 2: Calla's Wraith

Calla caught up with Robert in no time. They were running threw the forest in the dead of night at a very fast speed to the spot where Robert was getting Britney's scent. Along with the fast speed, part of his saiyan abilities; he could pick up someone's scent if the wind was blowing the right way. Even though she was a saiyan, she didn't have that good of nose as Robert did due to something she did a lot time ago.

Calla was keeping at pace with him, just behind him and to the right. They were zooming by trees as they were running. Robert's black duster was flowing behind him like a cape, even the weight of his concealed katana wasn't holding it down. They weren't moving as fast as the comic book characters The Flash or Superman, but they were running faster then most living things on earth. And even though it was the middle of the night, they weren't running into anything or tripping over anything. Robert, with his demon eyes, could see pretty well in the dark and Calla could sense her way threw.

"Calla, be ready, we're coming up on Britney and she has company!" Robert yells as he picks up speed

Calla readies herself for a fight and increases her speed as well.

Britney was out for close to a minute before she starts to come to, she senses something in the dark, something moving to her, but she can't make it out.

"Britney…why did you leave, Britney?" The thing moving said and Britney recognizes the voice, it was Maria.

"Maria?" Britney said with caution, she hopes Maria is okay, but by the eeriness of her voice and the slow movement towards her, made Britney realizes that things aren't okay

"Britney, you ran off and they had such plans for you" Maria responses as she moves closer "and now I have to bring you back"

"No" Britney said with sadness, she realizes that they got Marie and changed her

Maria got really close to her when suddenly a large figure came out of nowhere. Britney saw moon light flash off of steel and suddenly Maria was decapitated. Maria's head falls in front of Britney and she craws backwards with fear. She then looks up and sees the large figure standing in front of her with his hand out to her. The darkness keeps her from see his face, but she knew it was Robert. Britney takes Robert's hand and he helps her to her feet.

"Are you okay?" Robert asked with concern

"I should have known you would rescue me" Britney said with weakness, she was exhausted. She saw another figure in the dark and knew it was Calla "And you would be along too" Britney then passes out in Robert's arms

Robert picks her up and then looks at Calla "I need to get her to the Manor. Can you take care of…Maria?"

"It's not like she going anywhere" Calla stated

"You know what I mean"

"Yeah, Yeah"

Robert turns around toward the direction they came "Try to sneak her in the school the back way and put her body in the basement, I don't want the other students to see"

"Right"

Robert nods at her and then takes off with Britney.

Calla reaches in her jacket and takes out her cell. She presses a few buttons and then holds it up to side of her head "Willow, Calla…we found them both…Britney is okay, but Maria…yeah…Robert is bring Britney back, are you in the SUV?… I'm not far from the road, could you track my signal and meet me there?… Alright, see you in a few"

"What do you mean 'hope'. You'll be around" Britney said with a matter of fact tone

She and Robert were lying together on a large blanket and covered by another blanket, outside on the front lawn looking up at the stars.

"Everything and everyone has its end, Britney, just like they have their beginning, it goes hand in hand" Robert replies

"So what you saying is that you will have your end or die one day"

"I'm immortal, but not indestructible; there are ways I can be killed"

Britney thinks for a moment then says "I don't know, I seen you take a major beating and was on your feet the next day"

"Well, I'm close to indestructible, but not completely. Everything in life has a beginning and end, and so will I…and…you will one day too"

"So what you saying is 'Seize the day'"

Robert shakes his head "No that's just going to one extreme, what I'm saying is 'live in the moment but be prepared for the future"

Britney laughs "No, what it sounds like you were saying is 'Seize the moment because you never know when it will be your last'"

Robert thinks for a moment then laughs himself "Yeah, I guess it did come out that way…well, let's just say you have to do what makes you happy, or live life to its fullest…or something like that"

Britney laughs "I know what you mean"

Britney woke up from her dream; well it wasn't so much a dream, as a past memory. She notices that she is in Robert's room, lying in his bed back at the Manor. There were two people in the room with her, a young brown hair woman, and a young recently blonde hair man. It was her best friend, Sarah and her boyfriend, Robert.

Sarah notices she is awake and pats Robert on the arm to get his attention and show him.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Sarah asks with concern as she moves over to the bed with Robert right beside her.

"I'm alive" Britney says weakly "but Maria…" her eyes begin to tear up as she remembers what has happened

Robert takes Britney's hand into his "I know this is hard for you right know, but I need to ask you a question 'Who attack you and Maria?'"

Britney answers right away "The Undead Cult, it is the Undead Cult, their back"

Robert closes his eyes as he hears the answer, he knew it was them, but he just had to hear it first hand. He opens his eyes and looks at Britney with concern "I have to step out for a few seconds, but Sarah is going to stay with you"

"You'll be back, right?"

Robert leans over, gentle kiss her on the forehead and then says "Of course I will" he lets goes of her hand and leaves the room.

Calla was waiting just right outside the room as Robert comes out.

"Was it them?" Calla asked, but already knowing the answer

"Yes, the Undead Cult is back" Robert answered

Calla felt the anger built up inside of her "It's our fault she's dead, you know"

"Why is that?"

"Because we let up, we had the Cult on the run and we let down our guard. If we didn't, she would still be alive"

"You don't know that"

Calla gives Robert a deadly look "Yes, I do"

Robert stares back "Maria was one of your students, so it is naturally you would feel some guilt"

"Guilt, yes I feel some, anger, I feel a lot. I will take all that anger out on the cult and send them to hell"

Robert looks away "I guess you can take them by yourself then"

Calla gives Robert a taunting smile "Oh Robert, it must suck to be you, a person of two minds. One, the warrior who want to take revenge by cutting apart every cult member limb by limb, then the loving boyfriend who wants to comfort the woman he loves. Luckily you have me to do the revenge so you can do the comforting"

Robert looks back at Calla, he didn't take offence by what she said, it just who she is "Let's give her a few minutes, then ask her tells us what happen. Maybe we can get an idea of how many there are"

"It doesn't matter how many of them there are. I'll destroy them all"

"Perhaps, but she might remember where she and Maria were attacked, from there we can get idea of where their hideout is. You can't destroy them all if you can't find them"

"Good point"

Robert turns around to head back in the room, but stops at the door and says "You should take Spike with you; it wouldn't hurt to have some back up, just in case"

"Fine"

Robert heads back in his room.

Thirty minutes later, Robert, Calla, Willow, Kennedy, Jennie, Amy and Spike were all in the library. Robert had relayed to the others what Britney had told him and where she and Maria were attacked.

At the moment Jennie had a map of the region out and was showing where she believes the Cult is operating out of.

"Now, they were attack just north of the town" Jennie points to the area "I believe they are operating out of a cabin just north of that location" Jennie points to that area

"Cabin? Doesn't seem like them" Kennedy says "Usually they operate out some dank and dark place…oh, there some underground cave there, right"

"That's right" Jennie replies "the cabin was used by vampires as a hideout twenty years ago before the old council cleared them out"

"I've never heard of it" Spike muttered

"Willow, did you finish your project?" Jennie asked

"Sure did" Willow said as she pulls a small pouch filled with some sort of powder out of her bag "Just blow some of this in one of the cult members face and it should neutralize their suicide ability" Willow says as she hands it to Calla

Calla takes the pouch "Then we'll finally have some prisoners to beat some information out of"

"That's the plan" Jennie said

"Well, if that's it" Robert says "I guess Calla and Spike should get going, if you don't check up with us in two hours after your departure, Willow and I will be coming after you"

"Don't worry" Calla says as she is getting up from her seat "Spike and I am more then enough to hand them"

"Right…Oh, and be sure to inform The Guild before you leave so they can have a clean up crew ready and standing by"

Everyone else started to get up and head out the Library until Jennie stops them "Wait, there is one more thing" everyone stops and looks at her "Calla, Spike, I would like you to take one of the girls with you"

"That's not going to happen" Calla said

"Why not? The Cult is obviously out to destroy the school and the slayers. The girls need to stay learning how to fight them" Jennie stated

"Maria is the third one we've lost to them, now is not the time to risk more"

"Calla, you've taken girls on hunts before"

Calla was getting annoyed "Jennie, Spike and I will handle things, anyone else will just be in the way"

"I don't think so; I believe you should take one of them with you, like Sarah or possibly Donna. Does anyone else want to back me up on this" Jennie looks at everyone, but no one would say anything "Great, I'm alone"

"Look, Jennie" Robert says "It's not that we don't agree with you, it's just the wrong time. The girls are in a state of grieving and it wouldn't be good for them to head into a dangerous situation"

Jennie shakes her head and heads out the other exit of the library.

"I think we made her angry" Kennedy said

"She'll get over it" Robert says and then looks at Spike and Calla "You two need to get to the armory and get prepared"

As Calla and Spike head to the armory, Robert, Willow and Kennedy were heading up to the third floor and to their rooms.

"At least her parents knew about her being a slayer" Kennedy says "So we wouldn't have to make up some cover story. So when are we sending them her body?"

"Maria's body will be sent home, tomorrow" Willow answered

"There'll be a memorial service for her in two days in the garden" Robert added

"How's Britney doing?" Willow asked

"She blames herself" Robert answered

"But it's not her fault" Kennedy says "If she hadn't gotten out of there when Maria told her to, she would be dead too"

"I know, it's the grief talking and it's going to be with her for some time to come" Robert said

"She's dead because of me" Britney said with tears running down her face as she sat on the bed

"It's not your fault" Sarah says as she sits next to her. Seeing that Britney still blames herself, Sarah tries something else "Look, you wanted to call for backup, right?"

"Yeah"

"And you told her that it wasn't a good idea to head into the forest after them, right?"

"Yes"

"So, B, I love Maria like a sister, but sometimes she can be thick headed and this time it got her killed and nearly got you killed also"

"But I shouldn't have left her"

Sarah wraps her arms around Britney "If you had stayed, then I would be crying over two dead friends right now"

Britney hugs her back and they both cry together.

In the armory, Calla and Spike were getting their weapons. Calla grabs two daggers and that was going to be it, because before leaving she was going to grab her broad sword out of her room. It was the same broad sword she's had since ancient Greece and it has always been reliable. She looks over at Spike and sees that he is concerting an axe, but then puts it down and takes a long sword instead.

"Good choice" Calla tells Spike

Spike nods back.

They start to head out of the armory but first had to stop at a desk near the door where a guard sits. One of the Guild security measures was to assign a guard to the armory, plus you also had to sign for the weapons you use.

They take the tags off the weapons and hand it to the guard, who was currently munching down on some chip and was reading a book. The guard puts down his book and takes the tags, which had a numbers and descriptions on them, and begins logging them on a log sheet. The guard, although looks human, was a demon, not a bad demon, but a good one who was just making a living. In fact nearly half the guards stationed at the school, although look human, were demons or half demons. The Guild represents the good demons that just want to make a living in the world not take it over, so if they need a job The Guild provides them with one.

"So, I take it your using these weapons against the Cult" The guard says "you know we do have a few guns, why not just shoot them assholes?"

Calla answers "Because using sharp weapons to slice them up is more fun"

"I see your point although they deserve a lot worse for what they did to Maria" The guard says as he turns the log toward them so they can sign their names.

Calla and Spike sign their names and as they began to head out, the guard yells "Slice a few limbs off for me"

"Sure thing" Calla yelled back

Calla and Spike were heading to Calla room on the third floor so Calla could get her broad sword.

"Is your ring full charged?" Calla asked, referring to a ring that allow Spike to walk in the sun for two hours, but after two hours the ring needs to be recharged, ironically, in the sun. It was one of three rings made by a vampire wizard who hoped to make many of them so he and his brethren could hunt during the day; however the three he did make were failures because the protection only last for two hours and after that they had to be recharged in the sun for four hours. The Guild found out about him and sent a task team to take him out and destroy all of his research, they succeeded, but decided to keep the three ring. They were going to give them to any vampire with a soul that joined them, like Spike or Angel. Spike joined and got one, however, Angel refused to join. Angel sees The Guild as no different from Wolfram and Hart. Now Spike is living at the Manor with friends and one of the rings, and Angel is on the run from Wolfram and Hart and is hell knows where.

"Yeah, it's fully charged" Spike answered

"Great, sun down is in a hour and a half, we'll leave in thirty minutes, so be ready" Calla said, they make it to her door and stop, she looks at Spike "We'll take my car and drive to the northern edge of town, from there it's on foot, so try and keep up with me because I'll be moving fast"

"No problem"

"Good, go get your ring and meet me in the garage in thirty minutes" Calla said and enters her room.

Thirty minutes later, they met in the garage. Calla was wearing all black, jeans, sweater, and army boots. Even a black trench coat to conceal her weapons, Spike was wearing the same outfit he always wears. His long sword was concealed in his black leather duster.

The drive to town took twenty minutes, once there and after they parked their car, Calla called Robert to reset his clock. The cult didn't really stand a chance against Calla alone, but Robert was just being careful just in case they had something up their sleeve.

Robert hangs up his cell and then resets his watch. Part of him wanted to be with her, and the other part, the part that won over, was glad to be right where he was, with the woman he loved.

Robert was in his room, sitting in his desk chair next to his bed where Britney was still in. She hadn't moved from it since she woke up.

"Was that them?" Britney asked

"Yeah, they parked the car and are now on foot" Robert answered and then gentle smiles at her.

Britney smiles back, she loves Robert. She knew that he would stay with her as long as she wanted. Stay by her side to comfort her.

"Hey, want to watch some TV?" Robert asked as he grabs the remote off the nightstand

"Sure" Britney replied and Robert turns the TV on, after flipping threw the channels and finding nothing on, he hands the remote over to Britney

"Here, maybe you can find something to watch" Robert said

Short time later, Calla and Spike were hiding in the forest just outside the cabin. They saw a man wearing overalls sitting in a rocking chair on the porch. The sun was just going down.

"A little out of place" Spike says "This man looks like he's from the country side of the U.S."

"He has to be some sort of look out" Calla said

"Oh, he's a look out; I can smell the death on him even from here"

"Good, he'll be our first captive; I'm guessing one outside and one inside"

"That's what I'm guessing" Spike said to Calla but then notices that she was making her way quickly and quietly across the front lawn and to the left side of the house.

Once there, Calla made a bird whistle sound and caught the man on the pouch's attention. He got up and looks over in the direction of the whistle and when he hears it again, he starts walking over towards the sound. Once he was over to the side of the cabin, Calla pops from around the corner and blows the mystical powder in his face. As he stumbles back gagging, Calla knocks him out with a punch.

Calla could have stopped him from falling on the pouch and making a cashing noise, but she didn't on purpose. The noise from him falling caught the attention of the one inside and was bring him out. Calla waiting to pass by the window as the person inside was passing it by on the way to the door. As the door opens, Calla moves quickly over to the door and blows the powder in his face and knocks him out. As the inside person hits the floor, Calla notices that it is a she, a manly she, but a she at that. It made sense; the cover was couple living together in the cabin.

Calla looks back at Spike to see him putting a wrist tie on the previous person's wrists and legs. He then picks him up to bring him inside, as he passes Calla by, he hands two wrist ties to her. Calla drags the manly looking woman inside and then ties her. She then shuts the door.

"So, where do you think the underground passage is?" Spike asked with a whisper as to not alert anyone else

"Under that rug" Calla points to the rug in the middle of the floor

"Oh that's a little too obvious" Spike said but was proven wrong when Calla pulls back the rug and reveals a trap door "Okay so it was under the rug"

"Usually the most obvious answer is the right one" Calla said

Both Calla and Spike pull out and ready their swords as Calla reaches down and pulls open the trap door. Their ready for a fight when she opens it but there is no one there. Instead, there were just steps that lead to a tunnel. Calla and Spike head down the steps slowly and once at the bottom, they can see that at the other end of the short tunnel is a door.

They carefully walk toward the door as to not alert anyone on the other side, and because Calla was scanning the ground just in case there were any traps. When they got to the door, Calla puts her ear against the door to try and see if she can hear anyone on the other side. While she was trying, Spike taps her on the shoulder and when she looks up, he points to the door, then to his nose, and then holds up two fingers. He was indicating that there were two people on the other side. It wasn't hard for Spike to smell them even threw the door; they were death worshippers and always smell badly of death and decay.

Calla hands some to the powder to Spike and then they both get on opposite sides to the door. Calla knocks on the door and after a few seconds, two cult members, wearing the usual black robes, open and head threw the door. First the members didn't see anyone, but as they turn around they see Calla and Spike as they get powder blown in there face and knocked out.

After taking off their dark robes with hoods, and tying their wrist and legs together, Calla says "We have enough prisoners, lets start slicing the rest up"

Spike starts putting on one of the robes "Look, we need more then just four guards, lets capture two more"

Sarah and Britney were sitting together on the bed, watching a rerun of 'That's 70s Show'. There attention was caught by an argument going on outside the door. It was Robert and Jennie.

"I just expected you to take my side" Jennie said

"Like I said before, now is not the time" Robert said

"When will be the time?"

"I'm not sure"

The hear Jennie walk away. Few seconds later, Robert opens the door and walks in, closing the door behind him. He's carrying three bottles of water, he walks over to them and hands one to each of them and keeps one for himself.

"I guess she's not happy" Sarah said

"She'll get over it" Robert said, as he takes a seat in his desk chair.

Calla and Spike had captured two more cult members, tied them up and hide them in a supple room. Now, disguised in the black robes they took earlier, Calla and Spike were following a few others to ceremony that was about to take place. The tunnels were lit with magical crystals, which wasn't unusual for Undead Cult hideouts.

They end up in a large room with a rock podium in front. The room fills up with the members of the cult and Calla and Spike were in the middle, everyone had dark robes with hoods on.

Once the room fills, a man walks to the podium. Calla and Spike could tell he was the head necromancer by the red marking on his robe. Everyone else in the room was simple acolytes.

Once the head necromancer was at the podium, he looks at everyone and begins "My fellow brethren, we are at a critical moment, soon the tides of darkness will come and our dark lords will ascend upon this world and snuff out the impurity of the light and return everything to darkness!"

The gathering roars in joy

"However there are those who would dare to stop us, those who would stand against the darkness. Like those misguided fools at the school, but will we let them stop us?!"

"NO!" the gathering answered

"No, is correct, we will snuff out every last one of them and any other non-believer that would stand in our way, including ones in our own circle"

'Oh, I know where this is going' Spike thinks to himself

"Like those TWO!!" The head Necromancer points towards Spike and Calla "Those who would dare defile our sanctuary, now show them the purity of the darkness!!"

All the acolytes' attention was on them and they all had their daggers ready.

"Well, I guess the time for sneaking around is over" Calla says as she throws off her robe "and the time for killing has begun" then pulls out her sword

Calla runs into a group of acolytes and within seconds, cuts down five of them. Spike had just gotten off his robe and pulls out his long sword. Without even looking in the direction, he runs one acolyte threw that tries to sneak up on his right and then cuts down one that came at him from the left.

Despite the fact there was a huge number of acolytes, the fight was one sided as Calla and Spike cut threw the numbers. Calla was moving faster then Spike and for every one the Spike killed, Calla killed three.

"You fools!" The head Necromancer yells "Can you not handle two people" Then he walks over to a lever on the wall and pulls it down. Two passage ways open up on opposite ends of the room, out of each passage came zombies.

"You do know that zombies are easier to kill then you guys are!" Calla yelled at the head Necromancer as she kills two more acolytes.

Calla and Spike didn't pay any attention to the zombies until they got close to them, then they started to slice the slow moving creatures' heads off. For every zombie they kill, it wasn't replaced by a dead acolyte, for some reason they couldn't turn their own brethren into the undead. Also, for as powerful as they were at controlling the dead, they couldn't control vampires, which is why Spike is here. Willow thinks it has something to do with the fact that vampires still have free will.

Within a short time, Calla and Spike wiped out all the zombies and nearly all the acolytes, there were only three left in which Spike was fighting. Calla knew that Spike could handle things and decides to head for the boss.

As Calla walks up toward the altar, the head Necromancer backs up a little and says "It doesn't matter if I die here today, our numbers are rising and soon our dark lords will ascend up from the darkness and destroy all you hold dear!"

"Blah Blah Blah, are you going to fight or is this going to be more easy then I expected" Calla said

"Oh I'm going to fight" The head Necromancer said with a sinister smile. Suddenly his fingers became claws; his teeth became razor sharp, his muscles became bigger, he grew two inches taller, and his eyes became completely milky white. His voice became deeper as he says "As you see, I have been granted powers of my own"

Calla just stares at him and says "And what? I suppose to be scared of you now. You just look lamer then you did before"

The head Necromancer let out a roar of rage and charges at Calla. He tries to slash Calla over and over again with his claws, but Calla dodges them ever time with ease.

"Come on, your not even trying" Calla taunts him

He lets out another roar of rage and again tries to slash Calla, but Calla dodges by spinning around to the left and then she chops off his arm at the elbow.

The head Necromancer pulls back and lets out a roar of pain. Blood was pouring out his bloody stump.

"By the way" Calla says as she runs him threw with her sword "Maria was one of 'MY' students!" She then pulls her sword out and decapitates him before his body hits the ground.

Calla looks over at Spike and sees that he had finished off the few remaining acolytes and was looking at her.

"You know, capturing the leader would have been a great source of information for us" Spike said

"Sorry" Calla says "Sometimes I lack self-control"

"Right" Spike says and looks around the room at the dead bodies "You know you were lost without me"

Calla walks over to him "Oh Spike, I couldn't have done it without you"

"Really?"

"Well…no"

Spike rolls his eyes at her and sarcastically says "Thanks"

"If I'm anything, I'm honest" Calla says as she takes out her cell phone "Let's call in the clean up crew"

Spike looks around again "Yeah and they are going to have a lot of cleaning up to do"

Calla can't get a signal on her cell "Dam, there must be something down here blocking my signal, lets head up and make the call from there"

Calla and Spike start to head out

Two days later

Everyone at the school was in the school garden for the memorial service for Maria. Plus other that knew such as Buffy, Xander, Keira, Faith, Dawn and Dr. Carlson was there also to pay their respects. There wasn't a dry eye as a memorial stone was placed on the side of the water fountain with her name and picture on it. Those who had a story to tell about her share it with everyone else. Britney had several memorable moments with Maria but didn't want to get in front of everyone and share them. She still felt guilt so she just leaned against Robert with red teary eyes.

Elsewhere in an unknown location, in a room made of stone and lighted with magical crystals, there was a tall muscular man in a green suite standing in front of an altar. On the altar lied a scroll unrolled. However he wasn't looking down at the scroll as a light that shined from it was shinning words in the air in a strange language in front of him. The green suite man was busy trying to make sense of what it said, when two cult members, one necromancer, and the other his apprentice came in the room.

They both kneed down and the necromancer says "My lord, I bring terrible new, our base north from Chorrol has fallen"

The green suite man doesn't even turn to look at them as he says "Yeah, well, thanks for the info, now try not disturbing me unless it's important"

The necromancer was confuse "But my lord, if the slayers found out their plans"

The man interrupts annoyingly "Plans!! That has nothing to due with my plans, so if they found anything out…Big deal! Plus that group had a nasty habit of operating independently from the rest of us, which is why they weren't included in what I have planned. Anyways you were all told to lie low until further notice; they didn't and got what they deserved!"

The necromancer let his anger get the better of him "My Lord! Those are our brethren that were killed and" Just then he caught himself, but it might have been to late as the green suite man turns around and looks at him with anger in his eyes "Sorry, my lord, I forgot my place"

"That you did" The green suite man waves him forward "Come here"

The necromancer got off his knee and cautiously walks over to him.

The green suite man's express softens "Come on now, you don't have to be so frighten, we're on the same team and I can understand that you feel for your fallen cult buddies, but you have to understand that I don't give a dam about them" While the necromancer was listening to him talk, he didn't see the green suite man's right hand fingers turn into long claws and before he knew it, the necromancer had his throat cut out by those claws.

The necromancer fell to the ground and as he was chocking on the last seconds of his life, the green suite man says to him "You guys are a death worshipping cult so look at it this way, I just gave you the best gift you can get" Just then the necromancer dies

The apprentice was frozen in fear and wet himself; he didn't get off his knee or made any attempt to move.

"You, come here" The green suite man said to the apprentice. The apprentice gets up and walks over to him, shaking all the way.

The green suite man rolls his eyes "Oh come on, I'm not going to kill you, well just as long as you stay on my good side…not that I have a 'good' side, but you know what I mean"

"Yes, whatever you say sir, I mean master, no, lord…Uh…yes, lord" The apprentice said, stumbling over his words

"Oh shut up, look, he gave you enough train to be a necromancer, so I'm promoting you to one and for your first act, clean up this mess" he points to the dead body

"Yes, lord, I mean, my lord" The apprentice, now newly promoted necromancer, starts dragging the body away

The green suite man sighs and goes back to studying the scroll. The scroll which would tell him who the Ice King and the Queen of the Dammed, the champions of the Undead Scourge, would be. He had already found out who the Queen would be and it was a serious shock to him, because he would have never expected her, but that's who the scroll hinted to, so it must be. Now he was trying to figure out who the Ice King is, one he did, his dark master would be pleased and their plans would go to the next phase.

TBC

Next: Chapter 3: I smell where you've been

Well this is the first two chapters; I'll try and have the next out soon. Even though the basis around this story is the fight with the Undead Cult and whoever their masters are, there will, every once and awhile, be a chapter that is about them fighting something else. Think of it as more a series then just a simple story. Plus, just wondering, does anyone remember Callisto (Calla)? She was my favorite villain, until she became a god, and you can probably tell, is going to be one of my favorite characters.

Music on this chapter-'Whisper' & 'My Immortal' by Evanescence


	3. Chapter 3: I smell where you've been

Beginning notes: One thing that will become a common theme in this story, beginning with this chapter, is my feelings towards today's media. The media is supposed to be the gatekeepers of the true and they have failed horribly. It's all about ratings to them and it doesn't matter if they get their facts wrong or who they hurt. They are suppose to be unbiased but the can be very biased. I know this because someone I know and care about suffered from one of their stories of the week, the news shows got all their facts wrong, but they didn't care because it was bring them ratings and when it wasn't anymore, they moved on to the next story of the week, not caring about the people they hurt in the process. Tabloids aren't real news, because they make up all their shit and don't care about the people their making up shit about. (And anyone who reads it and believes it needs to get their heads checked) And because of that, they are the lowest form of media, if you can even call them a form of media. Anyways, sorry about the rant but a newspaper article which I saw recently reminded me of the distaste I have for them and decided to add it to this story. Basically, I wanted to give everyone a warning ahead of time.

Tides of Darkness

Chapter 3: I smell where you've been

Christmas came and just went and during it, The Guild reported back on the info they had gotten from the prisoners that Calla and Spike had captured. Apparently, they were seeking some sort of dispel orb; the actually name was hard to pronounce so that's what it was being called. Apparently, this orb had the ability to dispel energy or reverse it. Basically it could turn the slayers back into potentials. They had two possible locations, Egypt and New Orleans. The Guild decided to hit both places at once, they were sending a team to Egypt, while Robert, Calla, and Willow went to New Orleans.

As far Christmas went, it could have been better and it could have been worse. Since Maria's death was shortly before Christmas, some of students and staff just wasn't in the mood, some faked the Christmas spirit and some tried to remember the good time with Maria and have a nice Christmas. Everyone agreed on sending the presents they had bought for Maria to her parents and cards from everyone telling them what Maria meant to them. Christmas day is when they got the info from The Guild on the Cult's plans and now it is the next morning and Willow, Robert and Calla are getting ready to leave.

Kennedy was currently helping her girlfriend, Willow, pack a few last items.

"So this time, three of the fearsome foursome is heading out" Kennedy says to Willow "And that is only because the sewer tunnels in New Orleans aren't big enough for a person to travel, so Spike couldn't travel around during the day and you don't have the luxury to wait until night or hope you can find your destination before his ring needs to be recharged"

"That's about right" Willow confirmed as she was doing a double check of her bags

"It must be nice" Kennedy said

"What's nice?"

"To be part of the lead team or the 'A'-team. The ones that always head out first to fight the enemy, sure someone else occasionally heads along, but it's always with one, two…or all of you. Even though I've joined up with the 'A-team' at times, I sometimes wish I was part of it and not just home security. You know, just something to make me feel more important"

"Oh, you are important, honey; we can't have all our best fighters always going out, we need some to stay behind and guard the manor. That's what you do, you keep everyone still at home safe and you do a good job of it"

"Yeah, I guess" Kennedy said, not to sure about it

Willow takes Kennedy into her arms "Now don't you go all Xander on me and run off because you don't feel important. You are important and you are extremely important to me"

Kennedy hugs Willow "Oh don't worry, I'm not going anywhere, I'm just saying I want to join with the four of you more often"

"I hope I can move as fast as that one day" Britney said, she was in Robert's room, sitting in his desk chair, still in her PJs. She was currently talking to Robert about the quick speed that he and Calla can move at.

"With the right discipline, you will be able to sooner or later" Robert said as he was packing a few last things

"Hopefully sooner" Britney pauses for a moment, knowing Robert wasn't going to like what she was going to say next and not sure how to say it, she decides to just come out with it "I'm going to start taking Calla's Mua Thai class"

Robert stops packing and looks at Britney, the look on his face was a little of disbelief "Uh, okay…are you sure about this? Calla is very rough on her students"

"Yeah, I sure and I know what I'm getting myself into but it's what I want to do"

"Okay, well, I guess we'll talk about this more when I get back"

"Alright"

"Not that I can tell you not to take it, it's your decision. It's just that"

Britney stops him "Robert, I know what you mean, we'll just talk about it more when you get back"

Robert goes back to his bags as Britney says "You know, I wish I could come along"

"I'm not going on vacation, this is business" Robert replies

"I know, but at least we're sure to be together on New Years"

Robert smiles at Britney "Don't worry, I should be back in time, we're taking a Guild private jet plane, so it will only take a day to get there, and it should take one day to find the orb if it's there. Then one more day to get back"

Britney stands up "Well, hopefully you'll be back before New Years" She walks over to him and puts arms around him "because we haven't missed a New Years together since being together and I want to make it a tradition"

Robert thinks about it and says "Yeah, this will be our third, I didn't know you were keep track" he then puts his arms around her

"It's just a little something women do" Britney said and kisses him deeply

Calla was waiting by the front door; she had already driven the SUV around and parked it out front. Now she was just waiting for her two travel mates.

"Been waiting long?" Buffy asked as she walks in the room, she was going to drive them to the airport and then drive the SUV back

"Yeah, unfortunately I don't have a special someone to say goodbye to" Calla said sarcastically "Wait, maybe that's fortunate"

Buffy laughs at Calla's remark as she waits with her. After Maria's funeral, Buffy was one of two people that stayed, Keira was the other. Xander was flying back in with Stephanie and their new born baby and would arrive tomorrow. They were coming in for New Years. Dawn was also coming back; she had decided to spend Christmas with her father and was going to fly back for New Years.

"What do you mean; fortunate" Buffy says "Don't you ever get lonely?"

"No" Calla answers "But what about you? Don't you miss Angel?"

Calla was referring to the very short period in which Angel and Buffy had gotten back together. The info that Stephanie had given Buffy after helping her three years back led to a way to lock Angel's soul in. Once Angel's soul was locked in, Angel and Buffy were back together, however it was for a short time. Soon after, Angel went on the run from Wolfram and Hart and refused to seek help from The Guild. This put a halt on their 'on again' relationship.

"Yes, I do" Buffy admitted

"You do what?" Robert asked as he came down the stairs with his bags

"Miss Angel" Buffy answered

"Well, it's about time you got down here" Calla said to Robert

Robert smiles "Sorry, I was just saying goodbye to Britney"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, now we just have to wait for Willow to finish saying goodbye"

"I'm here" Willow said as she came bouncing down the stairs with her bags in hand

"Well, then let's get going" Calla said annoyingly

As they were walking out the door, Buffy notices a small chain hanging around Robert's neck and asks "Hey is that the pendent that Britney gave you for Christmas?"

"Yes, it is" Robert answers, the pendent was a small silver circle with a small clear gem in the middle "Yeah, it called the 'Soul of Aphrodite', Britney got herself a similar one called the 'Heart of Aphrodite', it looks the same but with a red gem instead of a clear one"

"Huh, soul and heart of Aphrodite" Buffy said unsure "are you sure it's not…"

Willow interrupts "I've already check both of them, their not magical"

"Just making sure" Buffy replies

Short time later, Britney was back in her and Sarah's room; she was folding her laundry while listening to and singing along to a Shakira song. Keylala was also there lying in Britney's bed.

Just then Sarah walks in the room covering her ears "Oh god, how can you listen to that?!" she walks over to the stereo, turns it off and puts her hands down "You know they have the lyrics all wrong, it shouldn't be 'I didn't know she could dance like this', it should be 'If you didn't know she could dance like this, then where the hell have you been…she always dances…like this….all time', that's how it should be"

Britney laughs "I like this song"

"Your taste in music has always been questionable"

"Well, Keylala likes this song, right Keylala"

"Don't bring him into this and besides, he hates this song, right Keylala"

Keylala got up let out a meow and then left the room.

"See, he hated the song" Sarah said

Britney laughs again "Whatever" and then goes back to folding her cloths

Sarah walks over to her bed and sits down "So, are you bummed about not being able to go to New Orleans with Robert?"

"Yeah, in the sense that I'm missing Robert already, but I'm not ready to risk becoming headline of the week again" Britney was referring to last year when she, Robert, Willow, Kennedy, and Calla went to New Orleans for Mardi Gras. During the night of Mardi Gras, everyone when to the French Quarter and got drunk, yes everyone including Calla, it was one of few occasions where she will drink. On the walk back to the hotel, while everyone was laughing and having fun, someone was able to snap a picture of Britney. Suddenly it was in the news, Drunken Britney and her wild partying, even though she just went out that night and got drunk. And even though she went back to the manor the next day, other rumors popped up about her going around getting drunk and partying across LA, even had a years old picture being shown with it. This went on for weeks, and even though Britney would be sitting and watching TV in one or another room at the manor and laughing at the untrue stories, inside she was finding it very annoying. She goes out one night and has fun with her friends and suddenly she's a drunken party girl.

"Yeah, I can't blame you" Sarah says "So what do you want to do?"

"I'm going swimming in a few"

"You always go swimming"

"Hey, it's one of the ways I stay in shape and it's relaxing. So, want to join me?"

"Yeah, I guess"

Twenty minutes later, Britney and Sarah came walking out their room in their swim suites when they see Spike walking down the hall towards them. At the sight of him, Sarah turns from a tough smart mouth girl to a love struck school girl.

"Hi, Spike" Sarah said in a dreamy tone

"Hello, Sarah, B…going swimming?" Spike replies

"Yep" Sarah says "you can join us if you want"

"I don't thinks so" Spike answers "I don't actually have the legs for swim trunks"

As Sarah continues to try and convince Spike to go swimming, Britney was smiling at the fact that Sarah changes when she is around Spike. However the smile disappears when she catches Spike's scent. Mixed with his scent was…Amy's, but how could this be, did they…no, they couldn't have.

"You're selling yourself short, I bet you would look great in swim trunks" Sarah said

At this point, Britney sees Amy walking towards them and says "Hi Amy" she needs to get close to her so she can smell her and see if she had Spike's scent all over her. Amy's hair was a little messed up.

"Hey Amy" Sarah said

"Hey" Amy said as she walks up to them

"Amy, tell Spike he should go swimming with us" Sarah said to Amy

Britney had just caught Amy's scent and it smells like Spike. Her eyes widen with shock.

"I don't know" Amy says "I don't think he has the legs for swim trunks"

"That's what I said" Spike says "Now if you would excuse me" he then walks off

"Okay, well, if you change your mind, you're welcome to join us" Sarah says to Spike as he goes, then looks at Amy "well, how about you, want to go swim?"

"Sure, I'll go get my swim suit and meet you there" Amy replies and then heads towards her room.

"Okay" Sarah said to Amy, then looks at Britney "Hey, you alright?"

"What? Uh, yeah, I'm fine" Britney answered

"Are you sure? You were looking at Amy funny"

"Like I said, I'm fine, now let's go swimming"

"Okay"

The pool was located in a second building and it was an Olympic size pool. Ten minutes after Britney and Sarah arrived, Amy joined them.

Britney and Sarah swam a few laps together before Sarah took a break and joined Amy, who was in the pool, but just relaxing on the side. Britney continues to do some more laps.

"Can I ask you a question or more like, ask you for some advice?" Sarah asked Amy

"Sure you can ask, but I can't guarantee I'll have the answer for you?" Amy answered

"What do I need to do to get Spike to notices me?" Sarah asked

Hearing the question nearly made Amy jump and it made Britney stop swimming. Amy didn't know what to do and she looks over to Britney as if she was looking for an answer from her. However the look Britney was giving told her that Britney knew something about her and Spike.

Amy looks back at Sarah and just says "Sorry, I don't have an answer…as you know, Spike and I don't really…get along"

"Really?" Britney said and fake being surprise. She got a harsh look from Amy; luckily Sarah didn't see it or she might have suspected something.

Sarah sighs "There has to be something I can do"

"Just be yourself, that's all you need to do" Amy said

"That's great advice" Britney said sarcastically and again she got another harsh look from Amy

"Whatever" Sarah says "I'm…just going to go get a drink from the soda machine. You guys want anything?"

"No thank you" Britney answered

Amy shakes her head no.

"Okay" Sarah said and then gets out the pool and heads into the locker room where the machine is located.

Amy swims over to Britney and says quietly "Okay, how do you know?"

"What ever do you mean?" Britney replied sarcastically

"You know what I mean, about Spike and I"

Britney fakes a shock look "Oh my god, you and Spike"

"Oh, cut the act and just tell me"

"Okay, I'll tell you, earlier, before we went swimming, I could smell the two of you all over each other. That and your hair was a mess"

"Dam it, we were careless…wait, that was it, we could have just been practicing some fighting moves"

"Yeah, I wasn't completely sure, but then you had that look when Sarah asked you for some help in the Spike area" Britney said and then laughs as she says "and then what finally confirmed it was when you asked how I knew"

Amy gave Britney another harsh look and Britney stops laughing.

"Well, are you going to tell Sarah?" Amy asked

"I don't know, I care about her and telling her will hurt her. She's head over heels over Spike. At the same time, she's my friend so I should tell her…I'll have to think about it. But tell me, has it been going on for long and if it has, why are you and him hiding it?"

Amy was about to say something, but right then, Sarah comes back, with a drink in her hand, and says "Hey, what are the two of you talking about?"

Amy was trying to think of something but couldn't, luckily Britney was able to come up with something "Oh, I was just telling her about how I'm going to sign up for Calla' Mua Thai Kickboxing class"

Both Amy and Sarah gave Britney a surprised look, the only thing is that Sarah didn't see Amy give her look.

"You've got to be kidding me" Sarah says "Britney, Calla's class is…well, the hardest and most painful…the girls that take it are hurting for weeks at time"

"I think I can do well and learn a lot. I also think you should take the class too. You're planning to be a slayer regularly after you pass your courses, right. Well, Calla's class would help you become one of the best and of course…stay alive longer" Britney responded

Sarah shakes her head "Look I do fine with Spike's class, and after I do plan on taking Lee's Kung Fu class, so I'll be fine"

"I think Britney's right" Amy says "Calla requires the students to first learn one of the other classes and then she allows them to move up to her class. And according to Spike, you two are among his best and I'm sure he'll agree to recommended the both of you to her"

"No thank you, I'll stick with my plan"

"Okay, but at least give it some thought" Britney said and then continues with her laps in the pool

Amy watches her swim away and wonders if Britney is going to tell Sarah about her and Spike.

Jennie sat in her office going over a recent file of a soon to be new student. A knock at her door catches her attention.

"Come in" Jennie said to whoever knocked

"Hi" Keira said as she opens the door and comes in "Are you busy?"

"A little, but what do you needed?"

"Well, I was just wondering that, since the Cult is back, if I could bunk here for a while?"

"You know you're always welcome, Keira, but as usual, you'll have to roommate up with someone"

"Hey, no problem…so, what're reading?"

Jennie flips to the next page "Just a file on a new student we're getting"

"Oh, another slayer"

"No, she's a saiyan; her name is Nene and she from Japan. She'll arrive in a few days"

Keira notices the look on Jennie's face "You don't look too happy"

Jennie sighs "It's the Guild who is sending her to us and it makes me feel like…their in control and not us"

"You're not losing control, their just sending you someone who needs your help, that's all"

"I guess your right"

On the Guild's private jet plane, which was currently flying over the Atlantic, Robert, Calla and Willow were enjoying the luxuries of a private plane.

Willow was sitting by herself on one side of the plane with headphones on listening to music. Robert and Calla sat together on the other side, Calla was reading, while Robert was thinking.

Robert looks over at Willow; she currently has her eyes closed as she mouths the words to whatever song she was listening to. He then looks at Calla and asks "Can we talk?"

"Sure" Calla answered, not taking her eyes from her book

"Britney wants to take your class"

Calla smiles and looks at Robert "And you don't like it"

Robert shakes his head 'no'

"Well, all I can say is…it's about time" Calla then goes back to reading her book

Robert gets a little annoyed "It's about time?! Is that all you can say, how about saying 'don't worry Rob, I reminded her how painful my class can be'"

Calla looks back at Robert, with a serious look this time "First off, settle down, second, of course I'm going to reminder her that it's painful and very hard, but if she's serious about it, I'm going to encourage and you should do the same"

Robert settles down "Yeah, I know, it's just…"

"That if she takes my class, she'll probably start going into combat situations. Well, Robert, whether she goes into them or not, they will keep coming to her. I know you want to protect her, but you might not always be there. So the best thing would be for her to learn how to defend herself…more then she already knows how to. Besides, let's not forget about what the Cult had planned for Britney the night they attacked her and Maria"

"What'd they have planned for her?" Willow asked; her headphones off. The conversation had caught her attention and she took off her headset just in time to hear the last part.

Robert looks at Willow "Ah, sorry we didn't tell you this earlier, but we were going to inform you, Spike and Jennie, just don't tell Britney…The attack was more then just a random attack…there was a purpose behind it. Apparently they wanted to do to Britney what they did to Giles, but get it right this time"

Willow has shocked and confused "Get it right this time?! What do you mean 'get it right'?"

Calla answers "Giles's mood swings, which lead us to suspect him; was a mistake on their part. One they couldn't undo. And Britney was a perfect choice, she wasn't one of the higher ups in the school, so no one would suspect her, but she was close to one, Robert, so she had access to almost any info they needed"

Willow was disgusted by the fact they were going to brainwash another of her friends "That's horrible…well, at least we know their method takes at least a day, so they didn't succeed and things really did play out as she remembers, and not just imprinted memories"

Calla adds "Plus the prisoners Spike and I caught confirmed what happen that night"

"Well, at least she's alright" Willow said

"I feel the same, Willow" Robert says "Just remember not to tell her, Britney stills feels guilty, and this info would just add to it"

"Oh don't worry" Willow says reassuringly "I have no plans on telling her"

Back at the unknown location, the newly promoted necromancer heads into his master's room, the room of the green suite man.

As he enters, he sees his master continuously slamming the head of another necromancer on his table and yelling at him "How many time do I have to tell that I don't drink coffee that doesn't have caffeine! What's the point of drinking Coffee if it doesn't have caffeine!!" finally he throws back the necromancer on the floor. The green suite man then grabs the tray with the coffee cup on it and tosses at him "Now pick that up and don't come back until you have the right stuff!"

The necromancer that got beaten was now bleeding from the head, but he was still able to pick up the tray and coffee cup and slow and steadily walk out the room.

The green suite man mutters to himself "These idiots can't get anything right" He then notices the new necromancer in the room "Hey, don't I know you? Didn't I kill your teacher not to long ago?"

"Yes, master" the new necromancer answered while shaking

"Yeah, you were shaking then like your shaking now, you know what, I'm going to start calling you 'Shaky'. So what's up, Shaky?"

"Uh, the Guild has sent a team to Egypt, which has lead us to believe"

"That they learn of the plans of the recently destroyed cult cell, I know. I believe they found a way to neutralize your suicide ability and captured a few prisoners. Of course, this no concern of mine, but it will keep them busy, so I sent someone, an outside contract to New Orleans to deal with whomever they're sending there. By the way, the orb is located in New Orleans; it was moved from Egypt a while back. Any other questions, Shaky?"

"No, sir…I mean master"

They both stood there for a few second in quite before the green suite man looks at Shaky annoyingly and say "Okay, you can go now!"

"Yes, master" Shaky said and runs out the room

The green suite man grunts out "Idiots, all of them"

TBC

If I could pick one person to play the 'green suite man' it would be 'James Wood'

Next: Chapter 4: Calla, Robert and Willow arrive at their destination, but someone is waiting for them.

I don't mean to have a spoiler, but I'm going to this once just to let everyone know that 'no' Britney didn't get brainwashed. I'm writing this because I don't want any thinking other wise. It's just that I wanted to give the Cult's attack in the first chapter a purpose and not just a random attack, but when I did, I realized that some people might get led down the wrong path so I'm letting you know that 'no' they didn't succeeded.


End file.
